Monica Raybrandt
Princess 'Monica Raybrandt '(モニカ) is the female protagonist in Dark Cloud 2. She lives a hundred years ahead of Max's time, in an unknown part of the land. Monica is about 16 to 17 years old and is friendly and full of love; she is also wise and very cautious. While she is generally shown as dutiful, helpful, and strong, she also has a mean temper and can sometimes be offended easily. Overall, she is giving, charming, and competitive. Monica is not selfish; she is, in fact, probably the most generous character in the game. When she meets Max, she quickly becomes his reliable ally, and also becomes very protective of him. She is a princess, and like Max, she does not take advantage of her wealth and power. She is adventurous, and loves to explore. History Dark Cloud 2 Monica's Atlamillia was passed down from her father, after he was murdered by an assassin named Gaspard in the beginning of the game. Using her Atlamillia, Monica teleported herself 100 years into the past, Maximillian's time. She first appeared as a young boy dressed in rags, to attract Max's attention. Characteristics Appearance Monica has extremely long pink-red hair that grows slightly past her knees. Several bands are used to tie it into a ponytail, and the player can choose her hair ribbon. She has large red eyes and, like Max, a small nose. She is very slim and has small feet. She likes to dress simply, but her father gave her extraordinary clothes, as seen in the tutorial. Her default outfit consists of pumpkin shorts, knight boots, and a yellow hair ribbon, but the player can choose different outfits for her, which are sold throughout the game. Weapons Monica is proficient with swords, and has great magical capabilities that are empowered by armbands. She has 48 different swords, and 19 different armbands. Monica starts her journey with a basic a Long Sword and Magic Brassard. *Gallery of sword models *Gallery of armband models Clothing Ribbons *Kitty Bell: Hair ornament with cute cat ears and a big bell. *Princess Orb: Hair ornament that shines like a gem if you polish it. *Striped Ribbon: Fashionable ribbon with stripes. *Swallowtail: Swallowtail butterfly hair ornament. *Yellow Ribbon: Yellow Ribbon. Yellow is the color of happiness? *Zipangu Comb1: Beautifully painted comb from legendary Zipangu. (Corinne sells all of these arnaments except for the Princess Orb and the Kitty Bell, which must be purchased from Mayor Need using medals) Clothes *Panther Ensemble: An ensemble for the elegant, sexy lady. *Princess Dress: Wear it with the Princess Boots: The perfect princess! *Pumpkin Shorts: Playful shorts in the shape of a pumpkin. *Star Leotard: Leotard like a starry sky. *Striped Dress: Wear it with the striped ribbon. Height of fashion. Boots *Knight Boots: Light boots made especially for female knights. *Metal Boots: Boots made of metal. Great against heat, but heavy. *Panther Boots: Boots for the elegant, sexy lady. *Princess Boots: Wear them with the princess dress. The perfect princess! *Spike Boots: Let you walk normally over slippery floors. *Wing Boots1: Let you walk over even muddy floors with ease. Outfit Sets *Pumpkin Shorts, Knight Boots, & Yellow Ribbon *Star Leotard, Spike Boots, & Swallowtail Comb *Princess Dress, Princess Boots, & Princess Orb *Panther Ensemble, Panther Boots, & Kitty Bell *Striped Dress, Metal Boots, & Striped Ribbon 1These clothing items belong to no set, they are extra clothing items. (These clothes are sold throughout the game, but Mina sells them all. Add her to your party by completing 10 rounds of Spheda.) Gallery Set Gallery Dark Cloud 2 - Monica Pumpkin Set.png|Pumpkin Set. Dark Cloud 2 - Monica Striped Set.png|Striped Set. Dark Cloud 2 - Monica Princess Set.png|Princess Set. Dark Cloud 2 - Monica Panther Set.png|Panther Set. Dark Cloud 2 - Monica Star Set.png|Star Set. Other Boy (Incipiency Version).png|Concept art of Monica as the Boy (Incipiency Version) Category:Characters in Dark Cloud 2